Pomegranate Seeds
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin goes on a trip and Belle reads myths. Set in the Dark Castle. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He was silent as a cat, creeping towards it's prey. Like a child sneaking to steal a sweet. Like a wolf among a flock of sheep. Like a scary wizard, out of similes, who wanted to scare his little maid. Because he was scary.

Rumpelstiltskin's reign of terror didn't stop him from admiring the lovely picture before him. Belle was reading, her back to him,bathed in sunlight. She was lost to her book, head tilted to the side which exposed her throat. Perfect to touch, kiss, bite. It was the first time the Dark One envied the light.

But enough of this secret, mental poetry, fantasizing about his maid. Rumpelstiltskin crept closer, behind her. He reached around and-

"Boo!" Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the book from her hands.

Belle squealed and jumped up. The Dark One was rewarded with the flush in the cheeks, the fleeting fear in her eyes. It turned to angry- or at least annoyance- immediately.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle cried reaching for her book. He moved it out of her reach and she said, "Give it back! You scared me!"

He shook a finger at her, "Nuh-uh. You were too engrossed in whatever this is to hear me coming, dearie. What is this anyway?"

"It's nothing!" he hid a smile as she struggled to calm herself, "It's just some old mythos."

"Nothing? I'll be the judge of that," he flipped through the pages, "Hades and Persephone? The god of the underworld who stole and _ruined_ the little goddess of spring growth? Hardly light reading."

It was, in fact, quite sexually detailed.

"Well you shouldn't be sneaking around!" Belle snapped, flushing again. She reached for her book and succeed in taking it from her master.

He waved a dismissive hand, "Never mind that. I am actually here to tell you that I am going away for a short while."

"How long will you be away?"

"You can expect me back the day after tomorrow. Do not leave the castle while I am away, dearie," he said sternly.

Belle nodded then said, "May I ask you something?"

"Would you not if I said no?"

"Why don't you ever call me by my name? We are given them for a reason," she asked, ignoring him.

"Names," he sighed, "Names have magic in them. Using someone's name holds a certain power over them."

"So you don't use my name because you'd have power over me? But you let me call you Rumpelstiltskin. Aren't you worried I might have a power over you?"

He stepped closer to her so she had to lift her chin to look him in the eye. He could feel the heat from her body. She could smell the magic on his skin.

"I will be back the day after next, dearie."

So she waited. And she read. She finished the book about Hades and Persephone and she read it again. She fell asleep with the book in her hands.

Rumpelstiltskin found her that way. Asleep with the book on the floor, curled up in his chair. His business had went well and he was in a very good mood. He didn't think twice, moments later he was carrying a still sleeping Belle up the stairs and into his room.

Laying her in his bed he smiled. She looked perfect there. He removed her shoes and tucked her in, "Sleep well, dear one."

When Belle woke up the next morning disoriented and hungry. She was in a room she'd never seen, in a large comfortable bed and still dressed. Not only that, but there was a mysterious tray of food beside her. There was only one explanation: Rumpelstiltskin was home.

After Belle finished her breakfast, fixed her hair, and went to find her master. The castle was unusually quiet for the wizard being home. She searched through the great hall, the herb gardens, the library, but no luck. Finally she found a note tacked to his workroom door: _Do Not Disturb (This means you, dearie)_

Glum, she walked back through the castle, feeling low as she worked through her chores. She dusted. She swept. She organized the book shelved in the library and reorganized them. She realized that her mood was effected on whether Rumpelstiltskin was around. (She also realized that she tended to do repetitive things when she was waiting for him. But this was less important.) Belle wasn't sure how she felt about that, and tried to rationalize it by noting that he _was_ the only person she saw and why wouldn't she be lonely?

She decided not to think about it anymore. She made lunch.

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at the head of the table waiting for her when she brought the meal out. He was sprawled out in his chair as if he'd been waiting a long time for her.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle set the tray down in a hurry, "You're home!"

He grinned at her. Home.

"Indeed, dearie. Never mind that, come see what I brought you."

She probably should have found it odd that her employer brought her back a present every time he went away, but she never thought about it. Rumpelstiltskin enjoyed the way she lit up when he offered her something- a new book, a hair ribbon- and the way she'd then blush and insist he didn't have to give her anything.

"You didn't have to bring me anything!" she said.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled the fruit from midair and handed it to her, "For you. Do you know what kind of fruit it is?"

Belle turned it over in her hands, "a pomegranate? Like from my book!"

"Aye dearie," he waved his hand and a cutting board and knife appeared on the table. He took the pomegranate from her and sliced it in half, "You only eat the seeds."

"I knew that," she tossed her head, slightly, and put a seed in her mouth, "Mmmm! This is good!"

He nodded, encouraging her. But Belle held out her hand, holding several seeds.

"Do you want some?" she offered.

He nodded, silent, beckoning her closer. He pulled he to stand between him knees, trapped by the table and his chair. He firmly grasped her wrist pulling her palm towards his mouth. Bending slightly, he ate the pomegranate seeds from her hand.

Belle gasped as Rumpelstiltskin's teeth grazed her skin. Finishing the fruit in her palm, he suck the juice from her fingers.

"Very nice," he murmured, smiled and kissed the inside of her wrist, "delicious."

He enjoyed the way she gasped, the way her breathing sped up, the way her pulse raced beneath his lips. He kissed the curve of her elbow.

"Is this alright, pet?" he asked. Belle nodded mutely.

He pulled her closer yet, picking several seeds and feeding them to her. Belle's gaze never left his own, even as he pressed his fingers into her mouth for her to suck clean.

"My sweet, sweet girl," he said and just as quickly as it began, he stopped. Rumpelstiltskin's hand dropped from her cheek. He stood, knocking Belle back against the table and moved away.

"I will leave you to your lunch."

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumpelstiltskin ran away. He fled, walking quickly down out of the great hall and down the corridor before teleporting to his workroom.

He was a coward. A coward for running away, for not following through and taking her on the table., for not telling Belle that he lo- He was a monster. He killed, he destroyed, he stole. He was a monster for all the horrid things he dreamed of doing to her.

Rumpelstiltskin paced around his workroom, door locked and charmed, muttering to himself.

Belle was light, bright and golden and pure like spring. He had a heart as dark as the underworld. He was the lord of darkness, practically, the king of darkness, the _god_ of-

"Ah-ha!" he cried, stopping mid-pace, "that book!"

Belle's silly book she was always reading. The story of how Hades- god of the dark, dark underworld- seduced Persephone- goddess of new spring growth.

It was perfect. He could steal the book, study it, and learn exactly how to ensnare his maid like the monster he was. Rumpelstiltskin giggled manically and rubbed his hands together. Now he just had to wait for Belle to fall asleep.

…

Hours later, after night had fallen, the dark one crept down, down, down to the dungeon. He had left his little maid in the room he'd originally given her. But after a week, he'd added a bed, large and comfortable. A bed covered in pillows and blankets so she'd be warm.

What good would she be if she caught a cold and died? She'd be a bad deal. That's what she'd be.

Now standing in the door way of her room he observed. There were books everywhere. Stacked at the foot of her bed, neatly shelved in crates that used to hold onions. Candles lined one wall, dripping wax fused together to make a single candle. But neither the candles nor the books is what held his attention.

In the middle of the bed Belle slept. Blissfully unaware of her master watching her, she stirred slightly and lifted her arms above her head so they were draped across the pillow. Her hands lingered just bellow the cuffed chains that hung on the wall. It was a dungeon.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart pounded. He wanted to cuff her pale wrists to the wall. He would be gentle, he could be gentle. He would kiss every inch of her, feel the way her pulse raced as he traced the curve of her hip, the swell of her breasts. He would savor the way her breath hitched as he trailed kisses lower, and tenderly pushed apart her legs.

She whimpered. Rumpelstiltskin shook himself from his fantasizing.

Belle curled, blanket bawled, and sniveled softly again, lost in her nightmare. The dark one edged closer. He perched himself on a corner of the bed and reached out to brush away a loose piece of her hair.

"Shh, shh," he murmured, "it's alright, you're safe my sweet."

Belle's eyes fluttered open. Rumpelstiltskin wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

"It was just a dream," Rumpelstiltskin assured her, "you're safe now."

She was unusually quiet, and laced her fingers with his. He smiled.

He began to stand, saying, "I'll leave you to your sleep-" but Belle held fast to his hand.

"Wait, stay," she whimpered.

"You're disoriented, sweetheart," he sighed.

Belle moved away, making room for him to join her, "Please Rumpel, I don't want to be alone."

He laid down and pulled her into his arms feeling her relax almost instantly. Belle's hands grabbed at his shirt, holding tight to keep him from leaving. He began to pet her hair, trying to calm her down.

"What frightened you so?"

Belle nuzzled closer- if that was possible- before answering, "There were soldiers, Gaston's men, and they broke in and they were going to take me away and hurt you! But I ran and they had wolves and they caught me with the wolves and they were gonna make me watch them hurt you!"

Her words came out quickly, faster as she got them all out, the last several ending in an unhappy squeak. Rumpelstiltskin pulled one of her hands from where she clutched at his shirt and held it. He knew he shouldn't enjoy her fear, or the way she tried to hide herself in his embrace.

"You don't have to worry sweet girl, the dark magic protecting this castle will keep us safe. No one will hurt you," he kissed her palm before tucking it between them, "Why don't you get some sleep? You must be tired."

"You'll stay 'til morning?"

"I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Alright," she yawned and wrapped her arms around him.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and petted her hair as her breathing grew slow in sleep. He idly traced the bridge of her nose, the curve of her jaw. He would find the book in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle rolled over, onto her stomach, sunlight streaming across her bed. The way the sun filled the room betraying that it was late in the morning, almost afternoon. Normally this would likely anger her master but considering that Rumpelstiltskin had spent the night in her bed, she doubted he would mind.

She remembered him burying his nose in her hair and tracing the curve of her jaw before leaving. He had tucked her in and whispered, "I take my leave now, little maid, sleep as long as you please."

Belle grinned and hid her face in the pillow. Her master was turning out to be quite soft. That, Belle mused, and he most likely wanted to hide that he's stolen one of her books.

…

After finding the book, Rumpelstiltskin spent the rest of the day reading and re-reading it. He searched for deeper meaning in the word choices; foreshadowing in the metaphors. This book was his key the to mysterious Belle-shaped lock. This book was his guide to seducing her his dark ways. This book was only part one.

The book was dark and sensual, but it didn't end with Hades claiming Persephone in an intimate manner. Yet Rumpelstiltskin read it again, taking notes, it was all good advice.

_How to Seduce Belle _(he wrote) _and make her my dark goddess:  
>Step one, make my intentions known. Just because I will make her mine, doesn't mean I will note be a gentleman.(Does giving her the pomegranate count?)<br>Step Two, almost seduce her, then stop. (I kind of already did this with the pomegranate.)  
>Step Three, ignore her. This will drive her mad.<br>Step Four, begin slowly increasing my affections towards her. This will take patience, but is doable. A touch here, a kiss there, a rose, a book. But never take her. She will grow impatient and wanting.  
>Step Five, make her my queen<em>

The last step wasn't based in the book, which ended during step four with Persephone restless and lusting for Hades. Rumpelstiltskin rubbed his hands together. Yes, the obvious ending to the story would be Persephone begging to be his and Hades making her his queen. He didn't need the second book.

Looking up, the dark one notice that it was now late afternoon. Where was Belle with their tea? He need to get started ignoring her. Rumpelstiltskin headed downstairs.

…

Belle climbed the tower stairs looking for Rumpelstiltskin. She had brought their tea. His tower room door was ajar and, per normal, she let herself in.

"Hello?" she called. Silence. Rumpelstiltskin was not in.

Belle moved forward, putting the tray on the table. But in doing so, a skinny leather bound book caught her eye.

"Oh so this is what you stole," she said to herself, aloud, "The first volume in the Hades and Persephone story. Why would he want this?"

She flipped through the pages, looking for clues to her master's strange behavior. First he'd given her the pomegranate, knowing full well that she knew what it symbolized. She had already pledged forever to stay with him, why reinforce it with the fruit? Plus, she had wanted to see what it tasted like.

Now stealing her books. (His books really.) Odd.

A piece of parchment fell from the tome and curled on the floor. She stooped to pick it up and read it. The ink was fresh and a letter smudged, slightly, under her fingers. The title stood out, bold and exciting: _How to Seduce Belle._

She bit her lip and flushed, reading the page. Rumpelstiltskin planned to make her his! But if he was going by her books, he was doing it all wrong. In the second volume, Belle knew, Hades planed to seduce Persephone, but Persephone, fed up of waiting, takes matters into her own hands. It's Persephone, in the end, who seduces the god of the underworld.

Belle giggled. Now that she knew his plan, she had some things to do.

…

A week went by. Rumpelstiltskin ignored Belle and Belle ignored Rumpelstiltskin. But she smiled when ever she caught him looking at her. Her eyes sparked like she knew a secret. It was driving him mad.

Belle flitted around the table, reaching over too far to poor his tea. She was everywhere. She didn't touch him. Normally she was very tactile but now she didn't give him a second glace. She would just smile, knowingly, into her tea cup.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumpelstiltskin was away on business again. That was the official story. Unofficially, Belle was driving him crazy and he needed to escape and clear his head.

Belle had moved into her own version of Step Four. She followed him around the Dark Castle, innocently doing her chores. She sat next to him while he spun at his wheel, sometimes close enough to rest her head on his shoulder, sometimes on the floor leaning against his knee.

She was everywhere. Fingers brushing when she passed him his tea. Bumping against him was she dusted. Touch, touch, touch, friction.

He had to get away before he ruined his plan.

On the other hand, Belle's plan was going along perfectly. Rumpelstiltskin was running scared and it was adorable. Who knew the Dark One was so silly?

Since he was gone she slept in his bed. It was actually very comfortable. The room was the one she'd woken up in a week ago, the day he'd given her the pomegranate.

Now she rolled over and reluctantly climbed out of bed. Her master would be back tonight. He would be tired, his bed would smell like her, and it was the perfect time to move into step five.

Belle clutched the second Hades and Persephone book to her chest. She hoped everyone would live happily ever after like in her story.

…

Late in the evening, Rumpelstiltskin trudged into the Dark Castle. His business had gone awry by, worse, he could not stop thinking about his little maid. He should move into Step Four, slowly increasing physical affections towards her.

Perhaps ignoring her was not driving her mad, but it was him. He wanted to touch, to taste, to worship. He climbed the stairs to his chamber, collapsing on the bed without bothering to undress.

_Good heavens and hell_, it smelled like her.

He buried his face in the pillow, inhaling, and slept, letting his dreams take over.

She was there (_of course she was_), a brilliant goddess, full of light. She was dressed in a white tunic, and was coming towards him, arms extended.

"_Belle!"_ Rumpelstiltskin called out, falling on his knees before her, "_Please!"_

"_What do you desire?"_ the Belle-goddess asked, placing a hand on his head.

"_You, please, goddess. I need you,"_ he whispered.

"_Speak up Dark One!"_ she commanded.

"_Goddess of light, please, I will worship you eternally!"_ Rumpelstiltskin cried, sitting up, waking himself.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" a quiet voice called. The Dark One looked around in a frantic dream-induced terror.

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust. Belle had come into his bedroom, dressed only in sheet wrapped around her.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked again.

"Please goddess!" he cried, trowing himself off the bed and at her feet.

"Rumpel?" Belle said a third time, "What-?"

"Please, be my queen, and I will worship you forever. Let me make you my queen, please goddess," he begged.

"Yes," Belle whispered.

"W-what?" he looked up at her.

"Yes," Belle said more firmly, letting the sheet fall to the floor, leaving herself completely naked before him, "I will be your queen."

He stood slowly, hands running up her skin and he kissed her. Her hips, her navel, the valley between her breasts, her throat.

"Are you sure?" he murmured, hands catching her hips.

"Yes, Dark One, your queen commands you," she said, looking up a him.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darkened, and a feral grin crossed his lips. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed he sat her on the edge. Belle licked her lips as he knelt at her feet, opening her legs. He lifted one foot and kissed the sole of it. He kissed her ankle, the underside of her knee, the inside of her thigh.

Belle inhaled, sharply as he spread her legs farther and lowered his head, running his tongue across her moist folds. He used his fingers to spread her as he continued to lap at her hot core. Belle moaned, her head falling back, hands grabbing at the blankets.

His tongue slid inside her, and he hummed in pleasure of her taste. He moved to catch her sensitive bundle of nerves between his teeth. Belle cried out, orgasm shaking her body. He continued, bringing her to climax a second time, and the third when her arms gave out and she fell back onto the bed.

Rumpelstiltskin stood, lifting her to lay on the pillow.

"My queen," he whispered, "I will kiss every inch of your body. I will worship you until you cannot scream any longer. Be mine forever, my goddess of light."

"Forever," Belle gasped. He kissed her stomach, running his tongue against a nipple.

"Forever," she said again, as he latched on to her nipple, sucking like a babe. She arched up, pushing herself farthing into his mouth.

"My beauty," he breathed, kissing her throat, finding the purse point and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

He kissed her throat again, using magic to rid himself of his clothes.

"Forever," he said, pushing his length inside of her. He moved as gently as he could, knowing that is was her first time, but he also pushed himself as deep as he could.

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin as she was stretched in ways she never imagined. She felt full, and so connected to Rumpelstiltskin.

Above her, his eyes locked with her's, "my love," he said.

Pulling out he thrust again and again, finding a firm, consistent pace. His hands held fast to her hips to steady himself, his grip so tight he accidentally left bruises like fingerprints on her.

Belle clenched around him, crying out as she came. Rumpelstiltskin buried his face in the curve of her throat as she drive him over the edge, spilling himself inside her with a moan.

He rolled onto his side and Belle wrapped her arms around him. He tucked her under his chin, safe and warm. She sighed, content.

"Forever," she whispered.

"Forever," he agreed.


End file.
